First Session
by ApproProx
Summary: A prequel to the cowboy bebop series
1. The Red Dragon Syndicate and The Casino

A/N:this was originally a screenplay I wrote adapting cowboy bebop into a live action movie. I thought it would be a great fanfiction this is a prequel to the series hope you enjoy it :]

First Session

Chapter 1: The Red Dragon Syndicate and The Mars Space Station Casino

It's a dark that wraps around the space satiation and a ship comes into the space satiation. It lands and a tall slim figure comes out of the ship. He walks over to a store and sees a man with stolen goods walking out. "hey you know walking out with paying is a crime but you would know something about committing crimes don't you Adrian?". Adrian freezes and turns to the man. "How do you know who I am?" "everyone from the red dragon syndicate knows who you are" "Spike Spiegel….." "Oh so you do remember" snickers Spike. Adrian then grins saying "yeah and now I'm going to kill you!" he reaches for his gun but it's missing. "looking for this" Spike pulls out the gun from his pocket "you know being in a crime syndicate really gives time to perfect your pick pocketing skills". Adrian then tries to flee but spike shoots a gasoline barrel making it explode killing Adrian. "I guess that was a bit too much".

The Mars Space Station is a bright building with addicted souls getting there fix. In walks a beautiful woman. She then walks to a black jack dealer and looks at him."Want to test your luck?" the black jack dealer smiling. "that is exactly why I'm here" replies the woman. The black jack dealer then deals out the cards. "hit me". The black dealer then deals more cards. " it looks like lady luck is on your side", "It sure seems that way". Two tall men in black suits walk up to the woman. "ma'am you need to come with us." The woman turns around to face them. " and what if I say no". They forcefully take her and drag her into a room. The room is big and it is full with beautiful diamonds and even shiny objects to please the greediest dragon. They sit her in a desk in front of a man. "Anton" " Faye, Faye , Faye" says Anton shaking his head "why would you even come back after you stole from me and now you come back to steal from me some more at the black jack table." It seems like your prone to having your possessions stolen from you." "Shut up, now I don't want to see your ass around here again understand!" "okay I'll leave and don't worry I don't want to come back to this dump." Faye gets up and leaves the room." Good riddance"


	2. Vicious and Jet

Chapter 2: Vicious and Jet

Inside of the grand room are the elders. Spike Spiegel is standing in front of them. " how did the hit go?" croaked one of the elders."Adrian's dead". "good my son, soon the red dragon syndicate will return to its former glory"

"yeah I guess" Spike's eyes betrayed what his mouth just uttered. He then make his way out of the room. "Wait my son we have a new job for you, find the Hamjie hideout and ambush them,,, kill them all" " sounds like fun" Spike exits the room. He sees Vicious standing outside, "You like standing out here?".

"I'm waiting on someone"

"I have been waiting on someone for my whole life"

"being a lone wolf getting to you?"

"look who's talking"

"Were from the same blood and beast"

"You're as delusional as ever Vicious"

"You're walking through life asleep Spike but one day I will wake you"

"I'm looking forward to it."

Spike walks of and leaves Vicious to disappear in the dark alleyway

He goes around asking people about the Hamjie hideout. no luck. He then spots a group o three old men. He walks up to them. "this might be a strange question but do you old timers know where the Hamjie hideout is?" "yes, yes we do". Spike's face is overcome by shock. "it's down the street." "You buffoon that's the space station, don't mind Carlos he lost his mind before he was old here." He writes something down on a piece of paper." Make them suffer." He hands the paper over to Spike. "I will" He then walks away

"what a nice young man…just like a raised him."

"You moron you never had a son!"

"Oh yeah"

At the ISSP HQ there are police officers hard at work keeping the plant safe. Jet walks into the captain's office on the captain's desk is a gold name plate with "Captain Suprlock written on it". Jet then addresses the captain. "You needed to see me sir?" " oh yes jet, we just got word that the red dragon syndicate is going to surprise attack on the Hamjie hideout.

"what are we to do sir?" "We'll have a surprise attack of our own and I want you to lead it". "Yes sir" Jet walks out of the office and sees Bob.

"So you'll be leading us huh, the black dog" "you know that once I bite I never let go" " Yeah I know". "So how did the ISSP know that there was going to be a surprise attack." " we have an inside man in the syndicate"

Jet laughs "Ha, I'd be damn they finally did it.


	3. Ambush and Radical Edward

Chapter 3: Ambush and Radical Edward

Spike walks to the Hamjie hideout with a shadow of red dragon syndicate members."GO!". they storm in the building. The people inside stand up but are all shot down dead. Spike shoots every living thing in the building. Then the room is silent and dead Spike lead them out of of the hideout and out into the street."STOP RIGHT THER!" says Jet over the megaphone. The red dragon syndicate open fire on the ISSP and the ISSP return fire. Spike shoots down four ISSP officers and flees."AFTER HIM" screams Jet. Two officers then run after Spike. Spike runs around a corner and puts his back on the wall waiting for the officers. Once they get there Spike judo kicks one and shoots the other but at the same time the officer shoots him in the shoulder. He walks away with blood trailing behind him. He gets to the street and jumps onto a car the remaining officers then open fire on him. "Give me a break!" Spike reloads and returns fire and shoots them down.

Jet is standing frustrated. "who was that who got away". The inside man then faces jet."Sir that was Spike Spiegel Sir!". "Spike Spiegel, you just got bit by the black dog and u won't let go until your left behind bars.

A man and her daughter are walking along the street well the man is his daughter is rolling. "Come on Edward." "Ed's coming" "you never walk do you?"

"Nope walking is boring!" Edward then sees something that catches her eye in a store window.

"What is that shiny thingy?"

"That is a computer"

"can I have it please daddy?"

"Okay"

They walk in and her father buys her. Her first computer.

We see that Edward has now gotten use to her new computer.

"Create user"

She types in "Radical Edward"

"Now to find hidden pages! This is is much fun."

She then hacks into the ISSP system

"oh who is this Spikey Spike is he a bad bad man?


	4. The Singing Bird

Chapter 6: The Singing bird

Spike is lying in a bed bloodied and wrapped in bandages. He opens his eyes and in his surprise he sees a beautiful blonde woman. "oh your awake." "you saved me?" " I found you out in the cold I wasn't just going to leave you there," "thank you but you should have left me there to die if anyone knows I'm here you will be in trouble with the ISSP and be in a world of shit,…what's your name?" "Julia and yours?" "Spike, Spike Spiegel" "why were you shot and the ground Spike Spiegel?" "I got away from a shootout." "why were you in a shootout?" "Because I'm a bad person."

"Not everyone in a shootout is a bad person maybe they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well I am…you're very beautiful"

"Thank you"

"why did you save me?"

"Because I knew you can do something good"

"How do you know"

"I saw it in your eyes. You have the capability to do good with your life. You have something beautiful inside of you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so"

Spike then soundly falls back to sleep while Julia hums


	5. A Sub-Par Casino

Chapter 5: A Sub=Par Casino

Faye walks along a sidewalk looking gloomy "Damn Anton taking away my luck. Guess I'll have t do with this subpar casino" She walks in, Moments later she walks back out and falls to her knees and lowers her head to face the ground." My debt just got bigger…" " Are you okay" She looks up and sees a tall slim man. "yeah…oh…um…hi" she fixes her hair "I'm Faye" "I'm Michael" "Nice to meet you" " Nice to meet you too, you are stunning" "Thank you' She blushes a rosy red.

"so if it's no secret what were you doing in that casino?"

" I was trying to win money so I could pay off my debt but I ended up losing all my money now I don't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of"

"You can stay at my place while you grt back on your feet."

"Really?"

"yeah come on"

Michael lead her to his ship

Back on earth Edward is still hard at work looking for the wanted Spike Spiegel,

"Spikey Spike is still at large WOW playing bounty hunter is fun!.

She then gets on the ISSP system

"This computer stuff is as easy as 1 2 5..now where is Spikey Spike?"


	6. Growing Relationships

Chapter: Growing Relationships

Spike is still lying in bed and he is awake again."I brought you something to eat." Spike sits up "thanks" he eats the soup in a couple of spoonfuls. " I never like any other food than my mother's but this is great." "thank you." Julia sits down next to Spike. "Sow why exactly were you in a shoot out?"

'I was going to ambush a crime syndicate. iI'm part of the red dragon syndicate. I never really had much of a family and they raised me, but like any other child there come a time where he has to leave. And after what you tol me I want to leave tha life behind… I want to leave the syndicate"

"Won't they be after you if you do?"

"I don't care because no matter what you will be here to mend my wounds" Spike then touches Julia's hand. Julia smiles.

In the grand room Vicious stand in front of the elders. "Vicious where is Spike?'". " He left to ambush the Hamjie hideout and they were ambushed by the ISSP, n on knows where he is or if he is alive,"

"Find him"

"yes sir"

Vicious then leaves the grand room.

"have you lost your fangs Spike? We are from the same beast and I will wake you from your slumber."

Edward is still looking for the whereabouts of Spike

"ISSP ISSP show Edward your files!"

She then opens up a file on Vicious

"He looks like a meanie head, next!"

Back with Faye she is now in the home of Micheal.

"how can I ever repay you"

"You don't have to it's an honor to have such a beautiful woman in my home"

Faye smiles and hugs Michael

Spike gets out of bed

"You recovered fast"

"I don't believe in slow recoveries"

"would you like to join me to the shop?"

"I'd love to"

They both walk to the store and two men then jump in front of them

:"Give us the money"

:"and the girl"

Spike then gets into his fighting stance

"Got to hell"

The man then pulls out a gun but Spike disarms him and knees him in the stomach he then pivots and judo kick the other man on the face,

"Wow what did you just do"

"Judo I have been training for years"

"Judo? Like Bruce Lee?"

"yeah you know who that is?"

"You're amazing"


	7. Data Dog Galore and More

Chapter 7: Data Dogs Galore and More

At the ISSP Jet is stand with his arms crossed, In come Bob. "So how do we go about finding Spike, cause I'm not going to rest with him still lose." "we're developing data dogs that can track him down. her come with me. They walk into the lab.

"these data dogs wil be able to find him any where in the galaxy even if he goes to indo china one of this dogs will be waiting in a bowl of rice ready to give what for."

Jet looks into the cubicle and sees EIn, Ein barks at him.

"he's cute"

"yeah they first tried it on police dogs but they got to rowdy all bundled up."

"well there is no need for these data dogs I'm going to find Spike one way or the other.

"of course you are Jet"

Spike and Julia are at the dinner table. "this is amazing" "Thanks" "If I love one thing it's good food." "what don't you like" "kids pets and women with attitude but don't worry you don't fall into any of those categories so your okay. "

"why don't you like kids"

"Because I was once one"

They continue to eat. Once they finish Spike and Julia go back to the bedroom. They both sit on the bed.

"I've been waiting for someone like you to come into my life and I think you really are the one…Julia I think I love you.."

"I feel the same way Spike"

Spike then kisses her and then he gets on top of her and kisses her passionately and plays with her boobs. Her take her shirt and bra off and sucks on her nipples. Julia lets out a moan. They but take off their clothes and make love.


	8. One In the Same

Chapter 8: One In The Same

Edward rolls out of her room into the living room her father is siting drinking tea. "Daddy daddy" "what is it sweetie?" "do you know what I really really want?" "what?" "a dog" "a dog Well maybe someday".

Jet is in the office and calls over bob." Bob can you find out more about Spike?" "Okay" he looks at computer " he is friends with a woman named Anastasia " "well it looks like were paying her a visit"

The wal over to Annie's store

"hello officers"

"Anastasia?"

"DON"T CALL ME THAT! Only Mao can call me that, you can call me Annie."

"Okay Annie"

"Okay Annie we need to ask you about Spike Spiegel"

"What about him?... is he alright?"

"He's fine"

"he's not int any trouble is he?'

"No, we just need to know where he is that's all"

" I don't know I haven't seen him in a long time."

"okay thank you for your time."

They leave

"that was a waste of time grumbled Jet

Spike and Julia are in bed naked under the covers

"Julia"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

" I want you to come with me Julia, I want to leaves this place."

"I can't I have to do something first"

"do you want to leave this place with me"

"Yes Spike yes I do"

At Michael's house Faye is asleep Michael bursts into the room waking up Faye

"get your stuff and meet me outside no time to explain"

Faye then gets up packs her few belongings and goes outside.

"Ready"

"Okay let's go"

Faye and Michael are at a space station

"why did we have to leave"

"The red Dragon Syndicate is after me"

"Why"

"I owe them money…I have a debt too..don't you see Faye were on in the same"


	9. The Black Dog

Chapter 9:The Black Dog

Jet is pacing back and fourth in his office then Bob walks in. " I'm losing my hair on this case!" " you don't have any hair Jet" " you knoe what I mean…it's never taken me this long to find someone…I'm even thinking of throwing in the towel." " Your quitting" "You know damn well I never quit."

"know there is the Jet I know"

"I think I can find him…is that inside man still in the syndicate?"

"Yeah"

"Perfect, tell him to request for the Syndicate to have a full on search for Spike and when they find him bring him to me so I can take his ass to jail"

"Sure thing, the black dog strikes again!"

Vicious is walking down the halls of the red dragon syndicate HQ with his crow on his shoulder. Both there shadows sharing a space on the floor. The inside man walks past them and goes into a dark room. Vicious then follows him.

"The Elders have agreed to send out a rescue team for Spike Sir" says the inside man over his ear transmitter.

"Good report back to me when they find him"

"Yes sir"

Vicious then sneaks behind the inside man and puts his sword on the inside man's neck

"so you're a police officer, I always suspected you. So you swept past us like a clear tear on a cheek but now you will shed tears of scarlet."

Vicious then slices the inside man's thorat and it gushes out lots of blood staining the wall in front of them.

"I will find Spike myself and I will wake him."

Spike is in the bedroom with Julia

"So how are you?"

"The past few days have been the best days of my life."

"I feel the same way."

"Spike you know how I said you can do good."

"yeah"

"You have done good you made my life better."

Spike smiles

"You're really leaving the syndicate?"

"Yeah and we will leave this planet."

"where will we go"

"Earth they will never think to look for me there."

"When"

"We will leave in a week I have to arrange some things."

Jet and Bob are at the ISSP HQ

"Jet , calling it a day?"

"Yeah why not"

"Got anymore on Spike"

"No,not yet but we are going to find tha son of a bitch and when we find him we will know why they call me the black dog,"

"Want to get a drink?"

"I could really use one of those"

They walk to the bar and enter the bar is old ans saloon like with a bartender who looks like he was ripped out of a Charles Dickens book.

"Whiskey"

"Rum"

Bartender leaves and come back with their drinks

"so what are you going to do to him?"

"Don't know yet guess I will improvise."

"I guess he won't have and mercy"

Jet takes a drink of his Rum

"God has mercy, I don't"


	10. Flow Like Water

Chapter 10: Flow like water

Spike is training in front of Julia. "The key is to be like water, to flow. When someone attacks use their own force against them like water going from a small stream to a waterfall." "I'm not much of a fighter" "But you're one hell of a lover." "You're not too bad yourself." "thanks." "What do you do for recreation?" "This and eating" "Is there and thing else you like?"

"You"

Julia Laughs

"I know that already."

"Well then why dd you ask?"

"I was trying to get to know you more."

"Well I'm not a very interesting person"

"I find you to be interesting,"

"You're the first person to ever tell me that."

"Really I'm surprised."

"So what do want to do to today?"

"Spend it with you"

"You just read my mind."

Faye and Michael are in a space station

"Where are we going."

"Earth not many people live there know…we should be safe."

Edward is on her computer typing with her toes

"Oh, Edward didn't find him, where are you Spikey-Spike, are you hiding from Edward?"

Edward leans forward closer to the screen

"Oh it won't let Edward in"

She types with her toes some more

"Go it!"

Back the ISSP HQ Bob runs to Jet's Office

"Jet there is a hacker in our system"

"follow it's IP address"

"I can't it's not showing up"

"Then follow the source of the severer"

"Okay" Bob types into the computer.

"Found it is coming from earth."

"Earth? People still live there."

"Yes and someone from them has hacked into our system"

"what is the server called?"

"Radical Edward"

"Shut down the system"

"It's down"

Now they wait for someone to make a move.


	11. Down and Restore

`Chapter 11: Down and Restore

Edward looks into her screen and sees that the ISSP system has been shut down"…Oh Edward's been there so much much they recognized Edward.."

She then fiddles with computer and types in with her toes.

"Okay Edward has changed the modem now to wait for the System to restore!"

Edward then lays down on her back.

Vicious walks down the halls of the HQ to the outside with a body bag in his grasp. He then throws it into a river. "Good riddance you scum"

He walks back. "I should visit Julia sometime…Haven't seem her in a while"

Spike and Julia are making love. Julia is moan loudly as she bounces up and down. Spike sits up to kiss her and he fucks harder. "SIPKE SPIKE AHHH I'm GOING TO CUM". She then cums and stops . "Oh that was the best sex I have ever had." She dismounts him and lays next to him.

"I love you"

"I Love you too"

"Was there someone before me? Someon you loved before you met me?"

"yes but it wasn't love we just dated…that is all"

"Who was it"

Julia's eyes' sadden

"What's wrong"

"I don't want say…and hurt you.."

"Come on you can tell me"

"Okay… I dated Vicious…I knew you knew him he mentioned you …that is way I didn't want to say…I thought it might hurt you."

"It's okay you I love you and you love me now"

Julia's eyes' brighten and she smiles, she kisses Spike she then kiss his stomach and goes down to his dick. She sucks and licks the tip and begins to deep throat it.

She does this for a couple of minute. "Julia I'm going to cum." Cum my mouth…I want you warm cum on my tongue." Spike then cums in Julia's mouth. She swallows it. She then lays next to Spike again and they fall asleep in each other's arms


	12. Dreaming

Chapter 12: Dreaming

Spike lays in bed with his love and holds her tight as if she was going to get taken away. He holds her closer to him and his heart. By the way he caresses her his love for her is shown. He kisses her eyes and Julia open them and smiles to waking up in the arms of the man she loves. Spike gets and stretches. Julia does the same. They both walk to the living room and sit on the couch. They make out for a while and then stop to lookat each other's eyes' Julia is most impressed with color of Spike's eyes…they are red. A very unusual eye color but they fit him perfectly; Spike then leans in and kisses Julia.

Spike gets up and goes to the kitchen. Steam can be heard. He is making tea. Green tea, Julia's favorite. He puts the tea bags in the cups. And takes the cups over to the living room, Once the tea is ready they both drink. Spike and Julia rhythmically set down and drink from their cups fo a couple of moments until they have finished their tea.

Spike walks to the T V and puts a movie on, Game Of Death, He hits play and sits back with Julia. Their admiration of Bruce Lee only makes them closer. Once the movie is over he puts in Enter the Dragon. Once in a whil during the movie he mimics the punches that Bruce Lee throws. When it gets to the part where Bruce Lee beats Chuck Norris Spike snickers. Julia lays her on Spikes shoulder as they watch the movie. When it is over Spike turns of the TV. He faces Julia and stares into her eyes. He could do this forever.

He feels at home in a house he as been in for a couple of days and for the first time he feels loved. He could die know and say he lived a goo life. He doesn't care about the outside world anymore he only cares about Julia. He will leave his life of crime for her.

"Julia… I have been dreaming my whole life but now I am awake."


	13. The Laughing Bull

Chapter 13: The Laughing Bull

Spike is in the downtown of a city and walks along a shore of crowded people all going through the motions of their daily lives. He goes on with his

The shops of full to the brim with people but Spike has different needs tan those people. Spike sees the three old men that send him to his destiny at the Hamline hideout. He goes to greet them.

"Hey there old timers"

"Do we know you?"

"You buffoon that was the young man we say a few days ago!"

"Oh yeah that's right"

"So did you give the Hamjie syndicate what they deserved?"

"Sure did"

"Good"

"I just came to thank you old timers now take care"

Spike leaves lest the old men get back to their game of poker. He walks to a shop with steam coming out of it . in Is an old wise man with a pipe in his hand and behind him are trinkets that full up most of the shop.

"Laughing Bull?"

"Yes"

"I need you to see my future"

"okay… sit down swimming bird"

Spike obeys and sits down the old man grabs sand sets it down and smokes his pipe.

"I see death…you will be killed by a woman"

"I see, well thanks for everything"

Spike leaves and enters another shop, He has something in his hand when he leaves.


	14. Coordinates

Chapter 14: Coordinates

Vicious walks along the side walk and he doesn't have his crow with him. He sees the thinks about how the elders have shown him little respect and how they basically admire Spike. "What do they see in him…He may be my partner but he is becoming a one man show…ungrateful bastard." Vicious then arrives to Julia's house. He knocks on the door. Julia answers the door. "Oh vicious I haven't seen you in a while" "How have you been Julia?" "Good" "Good to know may I come in?" "Sure" Vicious enters her. Julia then notices Spike's blazer and steps in front of Vicious, "What is it" She kisses Vicious with no love in her movements and then walks to the living room where Spike's blazer is.

"Something wrong you seem nervous."

"No it's just that I haven't seen you in a while that's all"

"Oh okay I see."

Vicious walks and gets closer to the blazer. Julia than walks over and grabs and tries to make in the kitchen, but Vicious' ears are sharp and alert a skill he picked up while fighting in the war on titian.

"What have you got there…is that a new blazer?"

Julia exiles in relief

"Yes"

"Looks familiar."

Julia then grits her teeth

"May I go into your room I left so my belongings in there"

"Okay"

Vicious then goes up stairs and goes to Julia's room and Julia follows him into her room Vicious then looks like there is a disturbance in the room.

"That sent…"

"Something wrong"

"I know that sent…"

He looks at Julia

"Are you hiding Spike?"

Julia whimpers

"Where is he!"

"I…I don't know"

"DON'T LIE TO ME"

He's pupil's dilate in anger

"Okay…he's in town…I don't know exactly were."

"When he gets back call me."

Vicious grabs his things and leaves

Julia then drops to her knees and cries.

Spike then comes to her house and sees her in the living room.

"Hello my love"

"Hello" says Julia in a low voice. The saddens in her voice is as clear as an un-muddied lake.

"Are you okay?"

He sees her eyes

"Have you been crying?"

"yes"

"why?"

"I can't say"

"Okay I'll leave sometime for yourself"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Spike then goes up stairs. Julia cries as the dials the phone and makes sure Spike can't hear.

"He is here"

At the ISSP Jet is pacing in his office again

"Jet the inside man has sent some coordinates"

"that's strange I told him to report to me…oh well put the coordinates and find him I will get my hands on him."


	15. Mars Central

Chapter 15: Mars Central

Spike is in Julia's room and saddens is the air he breaths in and out. He is worried about the love of his life…love of his life…that is a phrase would use so quickly to describe any woman but to Spike Julia is not just any woman. He loves her with all his heart and Julia's feeling's for him is are the same.

Faye is with Michael the holding hand laughing talking falling for each other they can relate to each other even though Faye is keeping a secret from Michael and that secret is building up inside of her until now…after she tells him her heart can rest easily.

"Michael"

"Yes Faye"

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm not the age I look."

"Well you look amazing for your age."

"You don't understand I'm 77 years old."

"What?"

"I was in suspended animation for a very long time, I hope you don't think less of me."

Michael pulls Faye in and kisses her

"Of course it doesn't"

Faye's Heart can rest easy now

Bob goes to Jet's office

"Jet we found him. He's here on mars."

"Well let's go pay him a visit."

Spike then comes down from down stairs and goes to Julia. I'll be at the space station to fuel up my ship so we can make it to Earth." "Okay" Spike kisses her and leaves. A couple of moments later two men knock on the door. "Who is it?" "the ISSP" "Oh the police that can help Spike" thinks Julia to herself forgetting that Spike is in trouble with the ISSP. She goes to open the door. "Is Spike Spiegel here?" "No but you must help him a madman is after him." "Where is he so we can help him?" "At the Mars Space Station" The two officers then leave. "Please be safe. Then a figure walks past her and points a gun to her head." You're not going anywhere you are staying here with me."

Faye and Michael are in the Space Station and Michael goes to get fuel and tells Faye to stay behind, He sees Spike, Spike is walking and in the reflect of a clear sign he see two officers of the ISSP behind him. He then rolls over avoiding the few shots they just fired. He makes a run for it. He see that one of the bullets will hit Michael.

"LOOK OUT"

He then pushes Michael out of the way.

"You saved me."

"Come on follow me" Spike runs off.

"Wait… Dammit" Michael gets up and follows Spike.

They both go behind a building.

"We should be safe here…for now..what were you doing at the Space?"

"I was getting ready to leave for Earth."

"by yourself?"

"No with a woman"

"Oh I'm going to earth too,,, with the woman I love…good luck to you,"

"Good luck to you too…"

At that moment Michel is shot in the head by an ISSP officer and falls on the ground dead.

"NO" yells Spike

He makes a run for it.

Faye then passes by the building and sees Michael's dead body she falls to her knees and mourns for her lost potential love


	16. The Black Dog and The Swimming Brid

Chapter 16: The Black Dog and the Swimming Bird

Spike is stilling running from the ISSP. He turns back once in a while hoping that they have given up but his hope is crushed every time that he see that are still after him. He then hops over a fence and they do the same. This deadly game of follow the leader continues until Spike jumps up and the two ISSP officers run past him. He goes up to one of them and grabs the gun from his holster and shoots him with it. And then he shoots the other one, He makes to a bar and takes shelter there. Spike then hops over the bar and kneels down and stays low. Jet arrives to outside of the bar with backup that he called after finding his to two Officers shot.

"You in the bar come out with your hands above your head in the count of ten or we will fill you with lead."

There is no answer from Spike.

"! 0..9…8…7..6..5"

Still no answer

"4…3…2..1…open fire."

The officers obey and open fire shooting up the bar and breaking glass bottles and some of the liquor falls on Spike.

"Let's go inside and clear the area."

Jet leads. Before they can enter Spike makes a Molotov cocktail and sets the entrance on fire Jet makes it in before it is too late and the fire consumes the entrance and blocks the rest of the ISSP from coming inside. "Spike come out and surrender or I will use lethal force" "I wouldn't do that if I were you I'm a expert in Judo." "Well I'm an expert chef in dishing out cans of whoop ass so try me." "I won't officer I only fight to defend myself." "All right then I get first hit." Spike then crawls across the floor behind the bar and Jet sees him and opens fire and shoots spike in the right shoulder. "I got him"

Jet is then shot from the back of his stomach by on of the officers who is blinded by the fire. He drops to his knees and drops his gun, He spits blood and falls on his face. After a while he passes out from blood loss 


	17. Recovery

Chapter 17: Recovery

Spike hops over to the side of the bar that Jet is. He sees Jet bleeding there. "idiots" he is about to leave the bar from the secret back exit but then he remembers how Julia saved him. So he picks up Jet and carries him to Julia's house. No one is home. He sets Jet on the couch and mends his wounds. After about an hour Jet wakes up. "Your awake" Jet pats himself surprised to be alive."You saved me?and you mend my wounds…" "Yeah I couldn't just leave there to die."

"A low life criminal with a heart of gold huh?"

"You can say that." He goes to Jet with a cup of ramen noodles already prepared and gives it to Jet. "Here eat this you'll need it. Getting shot really takes a lot out of you I should know."

"Thank you." Says Jet a little reluctant to accept food and hospitality from the man who he swore to send to jail. "So you're really part of the Red Dragon Syndicate.?"

"Yeah but I won't be for long."

"How come?" Jet eats some noodles.

"I found a purpose in life worth living for."

"a woman?"

"Yes"

"You're going to give it all you for her?"

"Yes yes I will."

"Wow your story has a bittersweet ending."

"Why do you say that?"

"because you will repent from your life of crime but still go to jail"

"Oh I see"

"As soon as I recover I will take you to jail,"

"Okay I understand and I know Julia can wait for me."

"Your okay with that?"

"Yes it's what I deserve."

Jet then starts to realize that Spike isn't a bad person after all.

"So we are both on the same page here?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Okay."

He notices the Bruce Lee movies on the coffee table

"I guess that your old school by your movie collection."

"I sure am."

He then see the Dollars trilogy box set

"You even have spaghetti westerns…Fist Full of Dollars the Good the Bad and The Ugly man they don't make movies like that anymore."

"They sure don't"

"Do you mind if I watch one I grew up with these movies."

"No not at all go ahead."

Jet grabs the movie and puts it on

Spike and Jet watch the movie and then after it is over jet gets up and turnd off the movie.

"You know I have never been taken care of by a culprit I have to say it's a hell of a lot better than I thought it'd

Be Jet and Spike laugh.


	18. A Pretty Good Team

Chapter 18: A Pretty Good Team

Spike wakes up and sees Jet Sound asleep on the couch. "I thought the force never sleeps"

Jet wakes up." Actually we are supposed to call it the service now the force sounds too aggressive". "I see and are you not aggressive." "Well they don't call me the black dog." "Why do they call you that." "Because When I bite I never let go…but this time I think I might let go live let die right?"

"Yeah."

"So what made be part of the syndicate?"

"They took me in and made me what I am today. Why did you join the ISSP?"

"Because I needed to clear up my sense of right and wrong after.."

"After what?"

"I saw two ISSP officers brutally beat and rape a woman…I needed to know that the law can be righteous and for the good of mankind."

"I see and you still trust the police?"

"To be honest I don't know."

"Well there still are crooked cops."

"Like who,"

"I know lots of them… all bribed by the red Dragon syndicate."

"No way…"

"And customers to an underground sex ring."

"I don't want to believe it but I always suspected it.., but you opened my eyes…I'm quitting."

"Lets make a deal."

"what?"

"get me out of going to jail."

"Why we need you to bring down the syndicate."

"Yeah but you won't get the elders and you need all four to end the war. But if you let me go and I'll tell you were they are plus that would be a hell of way to reassign but promise me this don't ambush them I believe in fair fights."

"Alright you got a deal."

Spike and Jet go out to the town and see to thieves get away.

"Damn nothing but thieves and pick pocketers in this town."

They go after them Spike sweeps one and jet punches the swept thief in the face. Jet then trips the other one and Spike front kicks the guy's face.

"You know Spike You and I make a pretty good team."

"Yeah"


	19. Fallen Angels

Chapter 19: Fallen Angels

Spike and Jet are walking back to the house. "I haven't seen Julia in while." "Who is Julia?" "The woman that made me want to quit my current life." "Oh" "I need to get in touch with her." Spike and Jet get inside. Spike then gets the phone and dials a number.

"Baby please pick up" says Spike under his breathe

"Hello" answers Julia

"Hello my love"

"Spike!" say Julia in joy

"I need you to meet me in the cemetery in 20 minutes."

"I'll try"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Spike then hangs up and goes out.

"Where are you going?"

"You can't quit the red dragon syndicate with out a few weapons. I will meet you at the cemetery. Okay?"

"Okay."

Spike makes his way to Annie's shop.

"Annie"

"Spike?"

"Yeah it's me"

"it's been a coon's age"

"Yeah listen I'm leaving…everything."

"Okay I know I can't stop you."

She then puts weapons and ammunition on the table.

Spike grabs as much as he can carry.

"Thank you Annie…for everything."

He leaves the shop.

He is at the cemetery. No one is there. Then he sees a shadow come his way. His heart starts to beat faster but then he sees it's just Jet.

"Come on Spike we got to go now!"

"I have to do something"

"Okay meet me at the space station."

"okay" Spike then runs.

He gets to the Red Dragon Syndicate and leaves a not as he leaves he sees Vicious.

"I got your invitation to my woman's wedding."

"I didn't know she was girlfriend Vicious."

"So is she going to marry you?"

"I don't know."

"I told I will wake you."

He then lunges at Spike and swings his katana at him. Spike avoids getting cut. He then double wields two 9mms and shoots at Vicious, but he maneuvers around them. Vicious then hits a one bullet with his katana and slices it in half.

Spike then judo kicks Vicious in the chest.

He then swings at vicious and vicious blocks the blow and both their weapons fall out of their hands. They get each other's weapons and exchange them.

"I will wake you."

Spike shoots Vicious and Vicious falls back.

Spike then goes to the Church was he was going walk Julia to the altar. He drops a rose o the way that he has on a bundle of roses. He enters and shoots up the place. The syndicate members shoot back. He ignites an explosion

He faked his death


	20. The Bebop

Chapter 20: The Bebop

Jet is at the space station." He better get her soon". He looks around in vain. Spike is no were in sight.

Spike walks to the space station bloodied and shot, He gets to the space station. He sees Jet. "What the hell happen to you?"

"I was killed… by a woman"

"Safe to say that she won't be coming with us."

"Yeah"

They then go to the ship they are leaving in

"What's her name"

"Bebop"

"Why did you name her that."

"Bebop is a type of jazz and I have been listening to jazz while I was In my daddy's sack so she is my bebop."

"I see"

They go in

"so what will do fo B"

"don't know maybe something that can utilize our skills."

"I don't know about you but I'm thinking about being a cowboy."

"A what?"

"A humble bounty hunter."

They go into a asteroid belt

_SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY_


End file.
